fprfandomcom-20200215-history
The Three Entrances
The Three Entrances is a trilogy written by Lucas, the Creator as an expansion on his Arc;Angel manga, each story was written with what is said to be months between each. # King’s Plateau to Hell # Staircase to the Abyss # The Third Entrance; why does god hate his own creations? Each story is unique in theme and concept and delves into human psychology. King's Plateau to Hell This is the first story written by Lucas and written as a vocabulary word short story strangely enough. "This story technically was made first. Arc;Angel was based on this story," said Lucas, the Creator. The story is 1184-words long and explains the first entrance to hell, which is a crack that is opened after a sacrifice. We follow a young knight called Issac the V and his group of other high-ranking knights. This is after he told the king about finding the crack and getting permission to make a team. Issac and his group walk out of the king to the Birch Forest that holds the crack, they meet a demonic snake named Azazel, which induces a short-fight. Issac sacrifices himself to open the crack and becoming a demon himself. It is also written with middle-English dialogue as to feel authentic to the time. Staircase to the Abyss This is the second story written by Lucas and was written very similarly as the first story; a vocab story. The story is a short 944-words long, making it the second-shortest out of the trilogy, but it is the most important as it introduces two new characters. These characters are Giovanna ''and ''Joan of Arc (Joan-Maria Lock), and we're introduced to them during a war. Joan of Arc is the strongest warrior on the field, which isolated her since no one wanted to fight her, so she rants in the start. She then runs off into a forest, where she is met by Giovanna, who flaunts her by licking her hand. Joan of Arc breaks done, crying and blaming herself for her short-comings, until she notices a figure enter the scene. The grabs Giovanna and runs into the forest until they reach a tombstone that has writing on it, Joan reads it and then learns it's the Staircase to the Abyss. Same as the first story, it's written with middle-English dialogue. The Third Entrance; why does god hate his own creations? The third and last-story written in this trilogy by Lucas, the Creator, was written differently and in a newer modern format. This time around, it's a personal project instead of a vocab story. Preface: The Preface titled: why does god hate his own creations(?) is a short ramble on gods hatred. The Third Entrance: The story is 705-words long (including the Preface), effectively making it the shortest story in the trilogy. The Third Entrance takes place directly after Staircase to the Abyss as we see Joan of Arc descending the steps. Giovanna sits at the top, begging for Joan to stay up and not go down, but is shot down by her multiple times. Joan then undergoes a transformation in a demonic-being, similar to the first story, and we see Giovanna breaking down at the sight of this. Joan turns into Lilith and talks to Giovanna about the importance of this decision. The story ends with a quote from the original Lilith. This is the only story not written with middle-English dialogue. Category:Stories